The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and hardware used in computer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replacement latch for a male RJ45 connection plug.
While early computers were often stand-alone machines, modern computers are usually connected to some type of network in order to share resources. Examples of such networks include the Internet, Wide Area Networks (WANs) and Local Area Networks (LANs). In order to tap into a network such as a LAN, a client computer must be coupled to the LAN either wirelessly (e.g., via an 802.11x router) or through hard wiring. A popular hard wiring system utilizes connectors known as RJ45 connectors.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a LAN 100 is depicted. A client computer 102 has a cable 104 that terminates at a male RJ45 plug 106. The male RJ45 plug 106 couples with a female RJ45 receptacle 108, which is coupled to a LAN 110 via cabling 112. Details of how male RJ45 plug 106 and female RJ45 receptacle 108 mate are shown in FIG. 1b. As depicted, male RJ45 plug 106 includes an RJ45 molded flexible latch 114, which has an RJ45 retention protrusion 116. This RJ45 retention protrusion 116 engages against a female RJ45 retention lip 118, thus securely pressing pins 120 in the male RJ45 plug 104 against corresponding contacts 122 in the female RJ45 receptacle 108. This system works well except when the RJ45 molded flexible latch 114 breaks, which often happens when the RJ45 molded flexible latch 114 is accidentally caught against wiring and other fixed objects. To replace the male RJ45 plug 106 is extremely difficult, due to the very fine gauge of wires leading from cable 104 to pins 120. Due to the difficulty in repairing a cable 104 with a broken RJ45 molded flexible latch 114, the entire cable 104 is usually thrown away and replaced with a new cable, which is expensive.